You love me?
by toriwillison33
Summary: blaine broke up woth kurt after he cheated on him. but blaine thinks that kurt cheated on him with sebastian. but kurt really cheated on blaine with a certian new directon
1. Chapter 1

BLAINE'S POV

"I'M SO SORRY BLAINE"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS"

"I WWAS MAD AT YOU THOUGHT WE WERE DONE. "

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO BREAK UP. BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TOCHEAT ON ME"

"BLAINE I'M SORRY IT HURT'S ME THAT YOU CAN'T TRUST THE ONE GUY WHO LOVES YOU AND WHOS HAS BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR THE PAST YEAR. I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME BLAINE BUT I WAS WRONG."

"KURT HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?"

"BECAUSE IT'S FREAKING TRUE! I'M DONE WITH YOU BLAINE. I'M DONE WITH ALL OF IT!"

"KURT"

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE"

SEBASTIAN POV

"WOW I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT GAY-FACE HUMEL IS STANDING AT MY DOOR STEP"

"SHUT IT SMYTH"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?"

"BECAUSE I TOLD BLAINE"

"PLLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE LYING"

"UNFORTANANLY I'M NOT"

"HOW'D HE TAKE IT?"

"NOT GOOD. BUT I'M WNDERING WHY"

"WHY WHAT"

"WHY DID I COME TO YOU?"

"I DON'T KNOW. YOU HATE ME"

"YEAH I DO...ARE YOU DOING NYTHING TOMMORROW NIGHT?"

"NO"

"DO YOU WANNA COME TO A PARTY I'M THROWING?"

"SURE"

"I KNOW THIS IS GOINGG TO SOUD WIERD BUT...WILL YOU KISS ME?"

"YEAH I WOULDN'T DO THAT IN A MILLION YEARS"

"PLEASE"

"AREN'T WE ENEMEYS?"

"MAYBE"

I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING THAT I HATE ABOUT KURT. EXCEPT HIS CLOTHES BUT OTHER THAN THAT HE'S REALLY CUTE. **WHOA! DID I JUST THINK THAT HUMMEL WAS CUTE THAT'S INSANE.**

"SO I GOT TO GO"

"BYE"

"BYE BAS"

RORY POV

"HEY HOW'D IT GO?"

"I'M PRETTY SURE THAT IT WENT WELL. HE TOTALLY FELL FOR IT"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU SEDUCING ANOTHER GUY"

"COME ON RORY. YOU KNOW YOU'RE THE ONLY GUY FOR ME"

"OK"

"COME ON IHAVE A SUPRISE FOR YOU"

"REALLY"

"YEAH AND IT'S ONLY FOR YOUR EYE'S ONLY"

"I LOVE TU`KURT"

"I LOVE TU GO"

"SO I KNOW IT'S ALMOST YOUR BIRTHDAY SO...I WANT TOO SING YOU A SONG"

"REALLY?"

"REALLY. NOW SIT BACK AND ISTEN"

It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,  
Oh, come on, girl.  
Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl.

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.

Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.

Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

"THAT WAS THE BET GIFT I HAVE EVER GOTTON"

"I LOVE YOU RORY"

"I LOVE YOU TO"

"SO CAN I TALK TO YOU ABOUT SOMETHHING?"

"SURE"

"RORY I KNOW THAT WE'RE STILL YOUNG BUT I REALLY WANT TO BE YOUR HUSBAND"

"KURT...I DON'T KNOW IFF I'M READY FOR MARRAIGE"

"I KNOW AND SO I WANT TO PROMISE YOU THAT WHENEVER YOU'RE READY. THAT I'LLDO EVEYTHING I CAN TO BE THE BEST HUSBAND TO YOU"

"I LOVE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO"

"YOU'RE THE BEST BOYFRIEND IN THE WORLD"


	2. Chapter 2

RORY'S POV

I LOVE KURT HE'S THE BEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPEN TO ME. "HEY KURTIE"

"H-HI R-RORY"

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

"IT'S JUST THAT I HAVEN'T TOLD PEOPLE ABOUT US AND YOU'RE SSTILL NEW I DONG WANT YOU GETTING PICKED ON BECAUSE OF ME."

"KURT I DON'T CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE. I CARE ABOUT YOU YOU'RE MY TRUE LOVE"

"I LOVE YOU TO"

"HELLO KURT"

"DAMIAN?"

"YOU REMEMBER"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I TRANSFERRED. AND I WANTED TO SEE YOU. AND I THINK WE SHOIULD GET BACK TOGETHER"

"DAMIAN. I-I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH,BUT I CAN'T BE WITH YOU"

"WHYY NOT?"

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND"

"HE DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW"

"YEAH UM... I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE"

"DAMIAN THIS IS RORY MY BOYFRIEND"

"HI"

"HELLO"

"SO RORY AND I HAVE TO GET GOING DO YOU WANT TO ADUTION FOR GLEE CLUB"

"SURE"

"OK COME WITH US"

GLEE PRACTICE

"HEY GUYS RORY AND I FOUND SOME ONE WHO WANTS TO AUDTION"

"GREAT"

"HI I'M DAMIAN SWOTH. AND I WILL BE SINGING 'I WANT YOU BACK' "

Uh-huh huh huhhh  
Let me tell ya now  
Uh-huh  
(Mmhhmmm)

When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
Those pretty faces always made you stand out in a crowd  
But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance was all it took  
Now it's much too late for me to take a second look

Oh baby, give me one more chance  
(To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me back in your heart  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go, baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Yes I do now  
(I want you back)  
Ooh ooh baby  
(I want you back)  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah  
(I want you back)  
Na na na na

Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night  
Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right  
Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground  
Following the girl I didn't even want around

Let me tell ya now  
Oh baby, all I need is one more chance  
(To show you that I love you)  
Won't you please let me back in your heart  
Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go  
(Let you go, baby)  
But now since I see you in his arms

All I want...  
All I need...  
All I want!  
All I need!

Oh, just one more chance  
To show you that I love you  
Baby baby baby baby baby baby!  
(I want you back)  
Forget what happened then  
(I want you back)  
And let me live again!

Oh baby, I was blind to let you go  
But now since I see you in his arms  
(I want you back)  
Spare me of this cause  
(I want you back)  
Give me back what I lost!

Oh baby, I need one more chance, hah  
I tell you that I love you  
Baby, oh! Baby, oh! Baby, oh!  
I want you back!  
I want you back!

"THAT WAS AWESOME"

"YEAH BUT WHO WAS IT FOR?"

"WHAT NO ONE"

"YES YOU WERE COME ON TELL US"

"IT WAS NO ONE"

"DAMIAN ...JUST TELL THEM"

"WHY IT DOESN'T MATTER"

"WHOA WHOA WHAT ARE YOU TWO TALKING ABOUT"

"WELL DAMIAN AND I USE TO DATE"

"KURT I THOUGHT YOU HAD NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND BEFORE"

"WELL I MAY HAVE LIED. BEFORE I WAS IN HIGH SCHOOL I HAD MY FIRST BOYFRIEND"'


	3. 3-TIMING

RORY'S POV

"KURT CAN I TALK TO YOU?"

"SURE"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU HAD ABOYFRIEND BEFORE ME AND BLAINE"

"BECAUSE THAT DIDN'TMATTER AND BECAUJSE THAT RELATIONSHIP WAS HORRIBLE"

"I LOVE YOU KURT AND I WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW ABOUT US"

"WHAT ABOUT OUR PLAN"

"WE CAN STILL EXPOSE SEBASTIAN AS A TWO-TIMING MEERKAT -FACED CHEATER"

"I NEVER AGREED ON THAT NAME"

"NIETHER DID I"

"SO ABOUT US..."

"YES WE CAN TELL EVERYONE ABOUT US"

"I LOVE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU TO"

SEBASTIAN'S POV

"HELLO?"

"HI KURT..."

"SEBASTIAN"

"UM... ARE YOU DOING ANYTHING TONIGHT?"

"NO"

"DO YOU WNT TO COME OVER AND HANG OUT IN MY DORM?"

"SURE I GUESS"

"GREAT"

SEBASTIAN'S DORM

"HOLA SEBBY"

"KURT"

"DO YOU WANNA PLAY A GAME?"

"SURE"

"OK. SO I'LL ASK YOU A QUESTION AND YOU GIVE ME YOUR MOST HONEST ANSWER"

"OK"

"DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS OR BLAINE?"

"NO"

"WHAT'S YOUR MOMS NAME"

"ALICE"

"WHAT'S MY MIDDLE NAME?"'

"GAY-FACE?"

"NOPE?"

"ELIZABETH?"

"DO YOU HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME?"

"YES"

"DO YOU WAN TO GO OUT?"

"YES"

"KISS ME"

"THAT'S NOT A QUESTION"

"JUST KISS ME"

"JUST KISS ME YOU DOPE"

KURT'S POV

I REALLY REGRET DOING THIS BUT IF GIVING MYSELF UP TO THE BIGGEST MAN WHORE IN THE WORLD TO EXPOSE HIM THEN I SHOULD DO IT. SEBASTIAN'S ACTUALLY A REALLY GOOD KISSER IF I WASN'T DATING RORY AND HE WASN'T A MAN WHORE ID TOTALLY DATE HIM. "WOW. YOU'RE A REALLY GOOD KISSER"

"THANKS... KURT CAN I TELL YOU SOME THING"

"SURE"

"I REALLY WANT TO SLEEP WITH YOU BUT I NOW THAT'S NEVER GONNA HAPPEN IF I DON'T CHANGE SO I PROMISE YOU THAT I'LL CHANGE TO BE WITH YOU"

"DO YOU JUST WANT TO SLEEP WITH ME OR DO YOU WANT A RELATIONSHIP?"

"RELATIONSHIP"

"I LOVE YOU"

'I LOVE YOU TO"

"SO I HAVE TO GO BUT I'LL SEE YOU LATER"

"BYE"

"BYE SEBBY"

RORY'SPOV

"HI RORY"'

"HEY RACHEL."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"WELL I DON'T HAVE ANYONE TO TALK TO SSO I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU'D WANT TO HANG OUT"

"SURE"

"GREAT"

"SO I'M GOING TO GO GET US SOME SNACKS YOU CAN WAIT UPSTAIRS"

"OK"

RACHELS ROOM

"SO WHAT ELSE DO YOU LIKE BESIDES MUSIC"

"EVRYTHING. BUT I MOSTLY LIKE YOUR EYES"

"WHAT?"

"I REALLY REALLY LIKE YOU RACHEL."

"OH RORY...I REALLY LIKE YOU TO"

"DO YOU WANT TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND?"

"YES"

(RORY HOLDS RACHELS HAND) "YOU'RE THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPEN TO ME"

"I LOVE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU TO"

NEXT DAY CHOIR ROOM

"HEY RORY"

"OH ... HI KURT"

"HAT'S WRONG?"

"NOTHING"

"OK... SO I WAS WONDERING IF WE COULD TELL PEOPLE ABOUT US TODAY"

"KURT I REALLY WANT TO BUT NOW I SEE THAT I'M NOT READY"

"OK WELL WHEN EVER YOU'RE READY JUST TELL ME"

"OK"

"BYE"

"BYE"

"HEY RORY"

"OH HI DAMIAN"

"SO I HEARD THAT YOU'R ETWO-TIMING KURT"

"NO I'M NOT"

"WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING I WANT IN."

"I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU"

"IT'S NOT GOING OUT IF YOU'RE NOT DATING. I CALL IT 3-TIMING"

"YOU REALL WANT ME TO CHEAT ON KURT JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME THAT'S NOT A RELATIONSHIP"

"YES"

"OK. I''LL CALL YOU LATER"

"GREAT"

"BYE"


	4. BREAK UP

rory's pov

"HI DAMAIN"

'HELL-O"

"SO WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO?"

"ANYTHING THAT HAS YOU TURNED ON"

"OK. ONCE AGAIN I HAVE A BOYFRIEND AND I LOVE HIM"

"NO YOU DON'T"

"WHAT?"

" IF YOU LOVED HIM THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THREE DIFFERENT PEOPLE"

"LOOK I'M JUST DOING THIS BECAUSE KURTS ALWAYS BUSY WITH SEBASASTIAN'MAN WHORE' SYMTH"

"WAIT SEBASTIAN SYMTH?"

"YEAH YOU KNOW HIM?"

"I DON'T JUST KNOW HIM HE'S MY BOYFRIEND"

KURT'S POV

"HEY BASSY"

"HI KURTIIE"

"CAN I ASK YOU SOMETHING?"

"ANYHTING"

"ARE WE TOGETHER NOW?"

"ONLY IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT"

"I HAVE HATED YOU FOR MONTHS. AND I NEVER THOUGHT THAT I'D BE DOING ANYTHING LIKE THIS. SO SEBASTIAN SMYTH IF YOU'D LET ME. I'D LOVE TO BE YOU'RE BOYFRIEND"

"I LOOVE YOU"

"I LOVE YOU TO"

RORY'S POV

"BOYFRIEND?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT, THAT SELF-CENTERED BASTARD WOULD DO THIS TO ME"

"YOU'RE DOING THE SAME THING"

"THIS IS DIFFERENT"

"HOW IS THIS DIFFERENT?"

"IT JUST IS"

"WHY WOULD SEBASTIAIN DO THIS IF HE WAS DATING YOU?"

"BECAUSE HE'S A SELF-CENTERED MAN WHORE"

"LOOK I KNOW HOW WE CAAN GET THROUGH THIS"

"HOW?"

"WE DATE AND WE RUB IT IN THIER FACES"

"FINE"

"GREAT"

NEXT DAY

"HEY RORY"

"HEY KURTIE""

"CAN I TALK TO YOU"

"SURE"

"OK UM... I REALLY LIKE YOU AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. BUT PEOPLE GROW APART AND I THINK THAT WE SHOULD GO OUR SEPARATE WAYS"

"KURTIE ARE YOU BREAKING UP WITH ME?"

"I AM SO SORRY RORY"

"WHY?"

"I LOVE YOU RORY BUT I ALSO LOVE SEBASTIAN"

"WHAT ABOUT US?"

"RORY PLEASE DON'T MAKE THIS ANY HARDER"

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"I AM SO SORRY"


	5. CHEATER

KURT'S POV

"HI BLAINE"

"KURT"

"CAN WE PLEASE BE FRIENDS AGAIN?"

"I DON'T KNOW"

"BLAINE I'M SO SORRY FOR WHAT I DID AND I WILL NEVER STOP HATING MYSELF"

"WHORE" RORY SAYS AS HE PASSES THE EX-COUPLE

"RORY THAT'S REALLY RUDE"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE KURTS NOT A WHORE"

"OH REALLY? HE CHEATED ON YOU WITH ME-"

"RORY HE DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT THAT"

"I DON'T CARE. WE'RE NOT TOGETHER ANYMORE"

"RORY I AM SO SORRY. BUT THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPEN IF YOU HADN'T CAME UP WITH THE IDEA"

"SO YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH WITH IT"

"RORY-"

"DYOU KNOW WHAT KURT. I HOPE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE MAN-WHORE SEBASTIAN ARE HAPPY TOGETHER."

BLAINES POV

RORY YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN"

"SHUT UP BLAINE. YOU DO KNOW THAT KURT ONLY DATED YOU BECAUSE YOU LIKED HIM AND HE SAW YOU AS A REBOUND"

"RORY YOU READY TO GO"

"YEAH SWEETIE"

"SWEETIE?"

"OH YEAH DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT DAMIAN AND I ARE DATING"

"NO"

"WELL WE ARE COME ON HONEY"

"COME ON KURT"

LIMA BEAN

"I'M SO SORRY BLAINE"

"FOR WHAT"

"EVERYTHING"

"ITS NOT YOUR FAULT"

"I LOVE YOU BLAINE"

"I LOVE YOU TO"

"WELL FUNNY SEEING YOU TWO HERE"

"HI JEFF"

"HEY SO KURT THE LAST THING I HEARD WAS THAT YOU AND SEBASTIAN ARE DATING"

"YEAH WE ARE"

"HOW'D YOU GET HIM TO BREAKUP WITH HIS OTHER BOYFRIEND"

"WHAT OTHER BOYFRIEND"

"DAMIAN THEY'VE BEEN DATING FOR 2 MONTHS"

"I DIDN'T KNOW THAT HE HAD A BOYFRIEND"

"WELL HE WOULDN'T CHEAT ON YOU HE LOVES YOU"

"HE SAYS THAT BUT I DON'T BELIEVE HIM"

"HE TOLD US THAT HE WANTS TO WORK TO GAIN YOU. IF HE JUST WANTED TO SLEEP WITH YOU HE WOULD'VE RAPED YOU"

"YEAH I GUESS THAT'S TRUE"

"WHERE IS HE?"

"HE'S OVER THERE TALKING TO NICK"

NICKS POV

"I'M SO SORRY SEBASTIAN BUT WHAT?"

"DO YOU WANT TO GO OUT TONIGHT?"

"DON'T YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND?"

"SO"

"SEBASTIAN I DON'T KNOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU CHEATING"

"COME ON NICK NO ONE HAS TO KNOW"

I REALLY LIKE SEBASTIAN BUT HE'S DATING MY BEST FRIEND. MAYBE I SHOULD GO OUT WITH SEBASTIAN."OK."

"GREAT I'LL SEE YOU TONIGHT"

"BYE"

SEBASTIAN POV

WHY AM I TAKING ADVANTAGE OF NICK? I DON'T EVEN LIKE HIM. MAYBE IT'S KURT I NEVER FELL FOR SOMEONE LIKE THIS EXCEPT DAMIAN. I SHOULD GO SEE HIM.

"HEY BAS"

"HI JEFF"

"SO I HEARD THAT YOU'RE GOING TO GO OUT WITH MY BOYFRIEND TONIGHT"

"OH ABOUT THAT"

"DO YOU LIKE NICK"

"NO"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU GOING OUT WITH HIM"

"JEFF JUST LISTEN TO ME. I HAVE NO FEELINGS FOR NICK I JUST WANT TO HANGOUT WITH HIM. NOTHINGS GOING TO HAPPEN. I PROMISE YOU THAT NOTHING WILL. AND NICK WILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED"

"THANK YOU"

"SO WHAT DO OYU THINK OF MY NEW BOYFRIEND?"

"OH KURT... I-I ITHINK THAT HE'S AWESOME BUT I DON'T THINK THAT YOU SHOULD BE DATING"

"WHY?"

'BECAUSE YOU HAVEN'T BROKEN UP WITH DAMIAN "

"YES I DID"'

"NO YOU DIDN'T. BAS I CHECK YOU PHONE"

"OK SO WHAT IF I DIDN'T"

"THEN YOU'RE A FUCKING CHEATER"

"JEFF I LOVE KURT AND I AM GOING TO BREAK UP WITH DAMIAN"

"WHEN"

"TOMORROW"

"FINE BUT IF YOU'RE STILL DATING HIM I'LL KILL YOU"

"OK"


End file.
